A currently accepted technique for assessing the severity of a stenosis in a blood vessel, including ischemia causing lesions, is fractional flow reserve (FFR). FFR is a calculation of the ratio of a distal pressure measurement (taken on the distal side of the stenosis) relative to a proximal pressure measurement (taken on the proximal side of the stenosis). FFR provides an index of stenosis severity that allows determination as to whether the blockage limits blood flow within the vessel to an extent that treatment is required. The normal value of FFR in a healthy vessel is 1.00, while values less than about 0.80 are generally deemed significant and require treatment. Common treatment options include angioplasty and stenting.
Coronary blood flow is unique in that it is affected not only by fluctuations in the pressure arising proximally (as in the aorta) but is also simultaneously affected by fluctuations arising distally in the microcirculation. Accordingly, it is not possible to accurately assess the severity of a coronary stenosis by simply measuring the fall in mean or peak pressure across the stenosis because the distal coronary pressure is not purely a residual of the pressure transmitted from the aortic end of the vessel. As a result, for an effective calculation of FFR within the coronary arteries, it is necessary to reduce the vascular resistance within the vessel. Currently, pharmacological hyperemic agents, such as adenosine, are administered to reduce and stabilize the resistance within the coronary arteries. These potent vasodilator agents reduce the dramatic fluctuation in resistance predominantly by reducing the microcirculation resistance associated with the systolic portion of the heart cycle to obtain a relatively stable and minimal resistance value.
However, the administration of hyperemic agents is not always possible or advisable. First, the clinical effort of administering hyperemic agents can be significant. In some countries (particularly the United States), hyperemic agents such as adenosine are expensive, and time consuming to obtain when delivered intravenously (IV). In that regard, IV-delivered adenosine is generally mixed on a case-by-case basis in the hospital pharmacy. It can take a significant amount of time and effort to get the adenosine prepared and delivered to the operating area. These logistic hurdles can impact a physician's decision to use FFR. Second, some patients have contraindications to the use of hyperemic agents such as asthma, severe COPD, hypotension, bradycardia, low cardiac ejection fraction, recent myocardial infarction, and/or other factors that prevent the administration of hyperemic agents. Third, many patients find the administration of hyperemic agents to be uncomfortable, which is only compounded by the fact that the hyperemic agent may need to be applied multiple times during the course of a procedure to obtain FFR measurements. Fourth, the administration of a hyperemic agent may also require central venous access (e.g., a central venous sheath) that might otherwise be avoided. Finally, not all patients respond as expected to hyperemic agents and, in some instances, it is difficult to identify these patients before administration of the hyperemic agent.
In previous applications, the present applicants have described (a) improved devices, systems, and methods for assessing the severity of a blockage in a vessel and, in particular, a stenosis in a blood vessel that do not require the administration of hyperemic agents, (b) improved devices, systems, and methods for providing visual depictions of vessel that allow assessment of the vessel and, in particular, any stenosis or lesion of the vessel, and (c) improved devices, systems, and methods that simulate one or more available treatment options for the vessel, among other innovations. However, there remains a need for improved devices, systems, and methods for performing treatment of the blockage(s) or lesion(s) of the vessel, including guiding placement of one or more treatment devices, based on an assessment of the vessel and/or simulated treatment options.